Haru's Scar
by XxXTayTayXxX
Summary: How Haru got the scar that covers his face


He needed to do this. It was time. There would be no other time for this. Under his arm, a smaller male curled into his side, slender arms around Haru's toned waist. The two of them wore wedding bands on their left hands. They were both brand new. Placed on their hands only the night before. And the only thing to do before they started their life together was to tell Haru's father. He needed to know.

The door opened and Kannon pulled himself out of the wolf's strong arms and they both bowed their head at Haru's father. The man stood taller than the two of them. He stared down at them with cold eyes. He was never a loving man. All he did was step away from the door and let the two in. Haru placed a hand onto Kannon's shoulder and led him into the kitchen where they would sit on the floor, kneeling on cushions while Haru's father prepared the water.

His father soon joined the two boys and set a kettle of tea in the center of the table and knelt down, sitting across from both Kannon and Haru. No words needed to be said yet. They just sat in silence while the tallest man poured each of them a cup of tea. Both the smaller boys, Haru and Kannon, took small, polite sips of their tea while the other male merely watched with careful eyes.

Finally, Haru sucked in a sharp breath and gathered the courage to tell his father that he was engaged to this boy sitting right next to him. He prayed his father took it well. At last, he said it. He told his father. Kannon was besides him, fiddling with his fingers in his lap and head down low, his cheeks painted pink from sheer embarrassment. It was hard enough coming out to anyone but Haru, now his lover was telling his father that they were engaged!

At first, his father remained stoic and said nothing for the longest while. He never once touched his tea. During the silence, both Kannon and Haru sipped at their tea nervously, waiting for him to say something. During their wait, Haru's vision began to cloud. At first, there was panic and before he could say or do anything to react, his body stopped moving. Piece by piece, his vision faded out into blackness. Soon, he wasn't responsive.

When color finally started returning to his eyes, Haru could barely make out anything. Where ever he was, was so dark, he could barely make anything else. Haru tried to lift his hand to rub his eyes and clear his clouded vision, but his arm didn't move. At that moment, Haru's eyes widened and the wolf's body tensed. Feeling returned to his limbs and he could feel the burn of rope around his wrist.

iWhat the fuck...?/i he thought, turning his head around, looking for some sort of life source to figure out where he was. In a sudden moment, the room was flooded with lights. The wolf growled and closed his eyes, writhing back in his seat.

It took a while, but his eyes finally adjusted to the light. His pupils were still dialated from whatever the hell had just happened. Finally, the wolf's senses gave him a small idea as to where he was. The air was thick with something unfamiliar to the wolf. There was a light buzzing sound from behind him. The room's light was fading with the coals on the furnace. That was the only light now.

font color="#800517""H-hello?"/font the wolf murmured, his voice was weak from having just woken up. He turned his head, trying to see anything who was there with him. He jumped when he heard the door behind him slam open. He tried to turn around, to see what was happening, but he couldn't. Just now, he realized a large leather strap was put over his chest, preventing him from even turning his head to look behind him.

Footsteps. All Haru could hear were footsteps. After the door closed, he could hear something that sounded like a bag of something being dragged across the ground. Haru twisted and turned in the wooden chair to see what it was.

Finally, his father stepped into view. Haru's eyes widened and the boy stared at his father, fear evident in his eyes. font color="#800517""F-father!"/font Haru yelped, staring at his father. He was covered in blood that one could easily see was not his own. Haru began to panic. What the hell was happening?

Why could he smell so much blood? The wolf froze. The scent was so familar. He knew the scent. He knew who it belonged so and his movements to try to get out of the chair he was tightly strapped into became much more frantic, much less precise, and ultimately failed.

A bright light flashed across the room and Haru's eyes fluttered rapidly, trying to adjust as fast as they possibly could. When they finally did, Haru turned his head to and fro, searching for the source of the scent. At last, his eyes fell upon him.

Bile rose in his throat and Haru had to choke back vomit. As horrible as it was, he couldn't tear his gaze away from it. Without his notice, tears stream down his thin face, lingering on his jawline before dripping to the floor.

"This is your fault," a voice sounded from behind him. A rough hand grabbed the back of Haru's hair, forcing the boy to keep his eyes on the scene.

Kannon lay on the floor. His breathing was harsh and very ragged. Gurgling noises seemed to be coming from his throat with each breath and blood dripped from his lips. His eyes were closed, and for that, Haru was thankful. If his eyes were open, the wolf would have a hard time trying to think up a plan to get out. "Keep looking!" his father barked, roughly forcing Haru's head forward as far as the restraints would allow him to go.

His tears continued to fall, mingling with a puddle of blood inching it's way closer to Haru's feet; also strapped down to the chair. "You see what you have done with your infidelities!" his father growled into his ear, his breath hot, and filled with a malicious sort of hate.

Still, Haru was forced to look at Kannon, laying in a mess of his own blood and sweat, hardly clinging to life. Haru was devastated. How could his father be so cruel?

While Haru was lost in his thoughts, staring at Kannon, who was now lacking a left arm, his father moved about the room, as if in search of something. When he finally returned, his hand came back to Haru's full head of hair, yanking him back in the seat.

The next bits of his memory were all in blurs. Even now, Haru could only fully recall what happened in his sleep. Strapped down to the chair, unable to shift without cutting through vital organs thanks to the ingenius chair his father was using, Haru took his father's punishment.

Each slice through the pale skin was to purfiy. iI do this because I love you/i he would say, taking another knife across the planes of Haru's toned chest. iI do this to save you/i he would say, the whip cracking against Haru's back until pieces of bone could be seen through the vast array of cuts and slices given to him.

How long he was there, Haru couldn't be certain. All he knew was that his skin was irritated with the dried blood. His eyes stung from the poisonous vapors that sometimes filled the room. Not enough to kill, but enough to make him wish it could. He could taste the blood from the strong scent of it.

Kannon had died on the third day of 'confinement.' His father had said it was to iDestroy the vessel in which evil lives./i Kannon's body had been cut into various pieces and tossed into the furnace, while Haru's father recited multiple versus from the bible, begging his lord for his son's forgiveness.

The last torture Haru was put throug, was by far the worst. With the scolding hot scapel, the phrase: i"So put to death the sinful, earthly things lurking within you."/i That phrase to this day remains with him, hidden underneath the band over his nose. The phrase across his face forever a part of him, forever reminding him of what happened, and forever a part of who he is.


End file.
